elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Changelog/1.13
Changelog (E) Version 1.13 (Beta) 07/18/08 Towns are no longer reinitialized every version update. If you find that they are still reinitializing, please send a bug report. and additions * Combined 'l'ook and '*' targeting. Breath and bolt spells can now be targeted on the ground. * Pregnant NPCs can now be handed things like poison. * Literacy and not Magic Device experience is now awarded for reading scrolls. * When items other than equipment is identified, all other items the same type will also be completely identified. * Rebalanced skill experience. * Delivery quest items are now placed directly into the player's backpack. * Added sandbag. Attack damage for attacks on the sandbag will be displayed. * All internet functionality except for Tab key chat is disabled on debug mode. * Items can now be tagged as no drop in the e'x'amine window. * The names of up to 3 items the same tile on the ground will now be displayed. * Treasure balls are no longer locked. * Improved the drawing of shadows. * When a shield is equipped, shield bashes that cause damage and status ailment will be executed with a certain probability when attacking. * Rebalanced the growth rate of some skills. * All items with a limited number of uses can now be recharged. * Armour enchanting now works with rings and necklaces as well. * Changed part of the interface for portraits. * Added new feats. * Door Creation will now work on walls as well by overwriting those tiles with doors. * Trader NPCs will now buy trade goods regardless of the amount of money on the NPC. * Restored internet functionality. (Config settings related to that will be reset when updating.) * Towns are no longer reinitialized every version update. (They will still be reinitialized if updating from version 1.07 or prior.) * Kamikaze samurai has been made a non-human again. Fixes * Fixed being unable to lose the battle by pressing Esc if the player's starting position in the pet arena is not on the staircase. * Fixed the crash that occurred when going insane while illusion resistance is negative. * Fixed the mistake in the formula for the level of performing quests. * Fixed fires getting starting on the world map. * Fixed the previous guild's quota displaying in the journal even after changing guilds. * Other minor fixes and additions. Special thanks: 名も無き冒険者さん にゃもなき冒険者さん version-related changes and other notes * Town folks and NPCs speak more lively and more translations to come soon. * All the red books are translated now. * Translation of class/race descriptions, thanks Schmidt for all the translations above! * You will occasionally deliver extra attacks when dual wielding. * Hounds breath-attack less. Changelog (J) Version 1.13 (開発版) 08/07/18 バージョン更新の際の街の初期化を廃止しました。 まだ初期化されているようでしたら報告お願いします。 追加と変更 * 見る(l)をターゲット(*)に統合。ブレスとボルトのターゲットで地面を指定できるように。 * 寄生されているNPCに毒薬などを渡せるように。 * 巻物を読んだ時、魔道具ではなく読書に経験が入るように。 * 装備品以外のアイテムは鑑定に成功した際全て完全鑑定扱いになるように。 * スキル経験値関連のバランスの修正。 * 配達の依頼の配達物は直接PCのバックパックに入るように。 * サンドバッグの追加。サンドバッグに限り、攻撃時のダメージを表示できるように。 * デバッグモードではTabによる発言以外の送信は無効に。 * 調べる(x)メニューからアイテムに「保持」フラグを指定できるように。 * 地面のアイテムの名前は３つまで表示されるように。 * ガシャポンの景品には鍵がかからないように。 * 影の描写の改善。 * 盾スタイルは攻撃時に一定の確率で、ダメージと状態異常を引き起こすバッシュを繰り出すように。 * 二刀流スタイルは攻撃時に、スキル値に比例して追加攻撃の可能性を得るように。 * 一部のスキルの成長率とバランスの調整。 * 使用回数の値を持つすべてのアイテムは充填できるように。 * 防具強化の効果は指輪と首輪にも適用できるように。 * ポートレイトのインターフェースを一部変更。 * フィートを追加。 * ドア生成の効果で壁にドアを生成し通行できるように。 * 交易店の店主は所持金に関わらず常に交易品を買い取るように。 * ネット機能の再開。（verアップ時、ネットワークに関するconfigの設定がリセットされます。） * バージョンが上がっても街は初期化されないように(ver1.08以上からの更新のみ）。 * 地雷侍は再び人外に。 修正 * ペットアリーナでプレイヤーの位置が階段からずれると、ESCキーで敗北できないバグの修正。 * 幻惑耐性が-の状態で発狂すると異常終了するバグの修正。 * 演奏の依頼のクエストレベル算出の式の間違えを修正。 * ワールドマップで火事が発生するバグの修正。 * ギルドを変えても前のギルドのノルマがジャーナルに表示されるバグの修正。 * その他、細かい修正と追加。 Thanks! 名も無き冒険者さん にゃもなき冒険者さん Category:Development